supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
How Slayer joined the Tourney Slayer founded the Assassin's Guild, but disappeared shortly thereafter. His original intentions, like many notable founders of Assassin's Guilds in fiction, were altruistic. Unfortunately, he finds, upon returning, that his syndicate is far from his original idealistic view of it, and decides to dismantle it. He seems to be connected to Gabriel in some significant way, and seems to know quite a lot about various political affairs, most notably the Post-War Administration Bureau (P.W.A.B). Slayer is married, his wife a woman named Sharon. They appear to have a good relationship, as she appears by his side in several of his poses, as well as his endings. She also seems to be a source of blood for Slayer. Slayer is also a descendant of Nosferatu. With his unyielding attacks and special vampire abilities, he makes mincemeat of his opponents in minutes. When his old organization now in chaos as a result of Zato-1's absence, Slayer emerges from retirement to "tidy" things up. Night of Knives Drama CDs. Just before the second Smash Bros. Tourney, Slayer invites a snow leopard kung fu master named Snow Leopard to teach a new generation for the Assassin's Guild. He will first have to gain her trust. How to unlock *Win 15 matches with Millia. *Play 311 Matches For both methods, you must fight Slayer in the Nightmare Theater. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Slayer by wishing for him from Shenron. After defeating Slayer, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Assassin's Guild vampire founder, Slayer!" He will be seen right of Valkenhayn, left of Fujin and below Sokaku. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Slayers stands with his wife, Sharon. After the annoucner calls his name Slayer sucks sharon's as the camera zooms, then turns and says "Are you romantic?" holding his vampire smoking pipe. Special Moves Mappa Hunch (Neutral) slayer dashes quickly forward giving a heavy punch. Bloodsucking Universe (Side) Slayer reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he bites the opponent so hard, he leaches health from the opponent. Dandy Step/Crosswise Heel (Up) Slayer dashes back and if a certain button is pushed after, an attack follows. If B is pressed, he does the Pilebreaker where he gives an energy punch to the opponent. If B Side is done, he does Under Pressure where he gives an uppercut, then if B is pressed again, he follows with the It's Late, where he gives a lower punch, to floor the opponent. If B Up is done after, he follows with an upper enegry kick on the ground, then jumps into the air, with another energy kick. If B Down is pressed after, he does the Helter Skelter where he jumps into the air and stamps the ground hard enough to trip his opponent. If in midair, he does the Crosswise Heel instead. Undertow (Down) Slayer enlarges his arms and does a cross attack that can pierce guards. Dead on Time (Hyper Smash) Slayer readies himself saying "Here it goes!" then dashes at the opponent with a hard massive damaging punch. All Dead (Final Smash) Based on his signature Guilty Gear Instant Kill. Slayer gives a hard uppercut. If it hits, a cinematic plays where Slayer says "A light in the darkness!" delivers a punch so powerful that it knocks the opponent all the way to outer space and recites one of the following haikus which are shown with Japanese script: *"I remove my clothes", "Close enough to feel it pass", "The king's champion" (to Sol) *"Unprecedented", "Devoid of reason and thought", "I follow my dream" (to Order-Sol) *"Deep within your heart", Believed that all would be right", "Into an overhead throw" (to Liu Bei) *"Nigh impregnable', "A mind consumed with chagrin", "At home on New Years" (to Chipp) *"I rise with the sun", "We do as the heart desires", "Drenched in heavy sweat" (to Anji) *'You, cease and desist", "In guise of a young child", "The revolution" (to Baiken) *"Nigh impregnable", "Flying at the speed of light", "An erotic peek" (to May) *"Enthusiasm", "On a Saturday evening", "I journey alone" (to Dizzy) *"Though I may be bored", "Someday the moment will come", "Hunter is hunted" (to Nobunaga) *"Under the heavens", "Flying at the speed of light", "With my alien" (to Ky) *"We know that life is", "A vile, bloodcurdling nightmare", "The silent treatment" (to Robo-Ky) *"When one enars 40...", "Devoid of reason and thought", "Hunter is hunted" (to Makoto Nanaya) *"This autumnal count", "Now irretrievably lost", 'I journey alone (to Millia) *"A vicous attack", "The fly's completely open", he self destructed' (to Testament) *"On a vacation", 'With my corrupt congressman", "Happily bankrupt" (to Platinum) *"Stay out of the way...", "You've no respect for the flow", "Speak a dead language" (to Faust) *"In deepest darkness", "Alone, without companions", "Beyond primeval" (to Zappa) *"A vicious attack", "On a Saturday evening", "Keeps me warm all night" (to Dr. Paradigm) *"When the lights go out", "A mind consumed with chagrin", "Begging for more life' (to Potemkin) *"The truth is out there", "A vile, bloodcurdling nightmare", "With multiple wives" (to Tsubaki) *"At the break of dawn", "In a mechanized body", "He self destructed" (to Iron Tager) *"My centennial", "Holding back their angry tears", "Dramatic comic" (to I-no) *"This is the culprit", "Now irretrievably lost", "Sing 'hail to the chef" (to Bowser) *"Now in succession", "Flying at the speed of light", "Drenched in heavy sweat" (to Mitsuhide) *"i remove my clothes", "Holding back their angry tears", "More than emets the eye!" (to Axl) *"Mother gorilla", "A vile, bloodcurdling nightmare", "Beyong primeval" (to A.B.A.) *"so mediocre...", "Im the end, it matters not", "The revolution" (to Jam) *"In deepest darkness", "Someday the moment will come", "The king's champion" (to Ramlethal) *"So fascinating", "The great power of money", "America's best" (to Bullet) *"We know that life is", "I prostrate myself and beg", "Drenched in heavy sweat" (to Justice) *"What is now shocking", "The fly's compeltely open", "At home on New Years" (to venom) *"Even the leader", "Quickly now, to the restroom", "Drenched in heavy sweat" (to Raoh) *"When the lights go out", "With someone else's money", "Robotic Shogun" (to Zato-1) *"So fascinating", "Sorry, it's via email", "Now, he drinks alone" (to Krystal) *"in this august year", ""You've no respect for the flow", "Find a technician" (to Izuna) *"This autumnal count", "Both defter and sinister", "A short vacation" (to Bedman) *"Nigh impregnable", "Though you were my best friend...", "Bragging of bad luck" (to Kliff) *"When one nears 40...", "Believed that all would be right", "An erotic peek" (to Judgment) *"Under the heavens", "With someone else's money", "Fight among themselves" (to Leo) *"This autumnal count", "Though you were my best friend...", "More than meets the eys!" (to Sin) *"i remove my clothes", "Devoid of reason and thought", "With my alien" (to another Slayer) *"When one nears 40...", "The great power of money", "Happily bankrupt" (to Snow Leopard) *"When one enars 40...", "The fly's completely open", "fight among themselves" (to other characterS) Then light flashes on where the opponent is as he/she complements Slayer's haiku. For instances: *Bedman: "Such symetry..." *Zato-1: "Dandy..." *Leo: "Almost as dandy as me..." *Venom: "True dandyism..."" *Ramlethal: "Impressive." *Sol: "Amazing..." *Millia: "Amazing..." *Faust: "Perfection..." *Sin: "Enough to make a man cry..." *Ky: "What a gentleman..." *May: "Oh my gosh..." *I-no: "Like a symphony..." *Another Slayer: "The soul of "dandy"... Victory Animations #Sharon appears beside Slayer who says "This story is not over." #Slayer snaps his fingers loudly and says "Frankly, I thought you had more potential!" #Slayer turns his cape into a bat with Sharon at his side and he says "Please, go ahead. Lay there as long as you like." Then they disappear into the cape and fly away. On-Screen Appearance Slayer comes out of his bat cape and says "Enough playing, then." Trivia *Slayer's default rival is one of the First Furious Five, in his case, snow Leopard. His second rival is the Gundam Deathscythe Hell. *Slayer shares his English voice actor with El Fuerte and Sajin Komamura. *Due to the death of his previous Japanese voice actor, Iemasa Kayumi, Slayer shares his Japanese voice actor with Magellan, The Cat in the Hat and Nigel Charles Ratburn. *Slayer shares his French voice actor with Black Shadow and Helmasaur King. *Slayer shares his German voice actor with Liu Bei and Narciso Anasui. *Slayer shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, dyna Blade and Gemini Saga. *Slayer shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Enrico Pucci. *In all his appearances in the Guilty Gear franchise, Slayer was a starter, but in Super Smash Bros. tourney 2: The New Challengers, Slayer needs to be unlocked. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes